Love is War Miku x Kaito x Rin
by l-latsune Miku
Summary: This is yet sadly another true story for me. Miku was engaged to Kaito, but he cheated on her and left her for Yuuma a month before the wedding while she was asleep. Miku killed herself but a week later has been re installed. Kaito has found out about Miku being back, and still loves her and want her back but there's a problem...He's with Rin!
1. Kaito's back

It had been nearly two weeks since Kaito tried to delete himself. Kaiko had been in a car accident, and as far as Miku knew, she was still in the Crypton Hospital. Miku had written Kaito, her ex finacee a note and sent it to him while he was in the Crypton Hospital, as well, for recovery.

Kaito,  
Okay I...heard what happened... Whether we're just now acquaintances, I want to say that I hope you guys get better and recover quickly. L-Luka told me what happened...both of you hang in there and stay strong...By the way, don't do that again...You don't know how insane a lot of people around here-in your life would go...Well, both of you take care and stay safe.

..Stay alive.  
-Miku

Miku didn't want to say much, she just couldn't...Especially after she found out Kaito, the one she still had feelings for...Was now with Rin, the foul-mouthed blonde. She shouldn't care...Right? She WAS now with Len...Sorta...Not really...  
"Letter from Crypton." Master told Miku as he opened up her room door, threw the envelope at her, closed the door, and walked away. Miku's eyes widened. She quickly went to retrieve the envelope that had fallen on the floor. She tore it open faster than a fat hungry guy tearing open a bag of chips. It was from Kaito!  
No thanks. I did it because we're not together. 3  
- Kaito  
Miku had a mini heart attack and just stared blankly at it. Suddenly, Kaito appeared in her room! What could she say!? Her heart felt like it was ready to explode as her palms got sweatier.  
Miku had been engaged to Kaito, not too long ago, actually. Their wedding was to be on December 21st, the first day of Winter, their favorite season. However, a month before the wedding, Kaito left Miku while she was asleep. On a cold November night, Miku was asleep, dreaming the sweetest of dreams about Kaito. When she awoke, she found a note.

We need to talk...

Where was Kaito? News went around and she saw the pictures. Kaito had left Miku for Yuuma. He called of their engagement and told her that he never loved her. Miku fainted when all of this unraveled in front of her. When she woke up, she found this nightmare wasn't just a dream. It was reality. She cried and cried as she followed everything and kept herself informed, though it killed her so much.

Their words, once loving and gentle, were not vicious and cruel. But deep down in Miku's broken heart...she knew...She still loved that idiot...  
Even though she also found out while they were still together, he had cheated on her with two guys.  
Finally, Miku could not take it anymore. It was nearly December and she stood infront of the megaphone tower with Kaito. Kaito told Miku he still loved her. Miku told him she still loved him. But there was no way they could ever be together again. Miku, not knowing what to do, cupped Kaito's face with her hands and kissed him. Pulling apart from the kiss, she then now stood on top of the megaphone tower. She sang Lover is War, as Kaito watched with a blank expression. The song ended, and she threw the megaphone to the ground, causing it to shatter with an awful feedback of an echo.

Miku stood on top of the railing, took one look at a pale and frightened Kaito, and jumped to her death.

News had spread about the diva's death and fans were mortified. A week later, Miku was being worked on and recovered. Her eyes flew open. The pop diva had been re-programmed and walked on this Earth, yet again.  
News then spread about Miku being alive, once again.  
Kaito, had, too found out about Miku being alive again. He still felt something for Miku...After Miku's suicide, he left Yuuma for Rin. Kaito was still with Rin. He also, an hour after Miku died, still with Yuuma, he spoke with Luka. Luka had had slight feelings for Kaito, even when him and Miku were engaged. Kaito knew this, too. He pinned Luka up against a wall and kissed her. He reached for her breast...Luka, now enraged with the idiot who caused Miku to kill herself, pushed him off of her and all Hell broke loose on him.  
Luka had told Miku this, after she was reinstalled, causing her even more sadness. What exactly had happened to her and Kaito? They always said they'd be together forever! They had a thing where Miku would whisper, "Forever and always?" to Kaito and Kaito would say back, "Always and forever." One night, a few nights before Kaito proposed to Miku, Miku asked Kaito a question that had been killing her.  
"Kaito..."  
"Yes, love?"  
"Promise me that we'll never end up like my other Master. Not our Master that we share, you know we have other Masters of our own...You know how he cheated on his wife, abused her...Everything...Their marriage is so unhealthy and so...sickening...They can't even look at each other...Before, they were like a fairytale and now..."  
"...B-Baby..."  
"I-it's horrible...Both of our alternate Masters' marriages have been horrible..."  
"I know. I promise you, we'll never end up like either of our Masters."  
"We..W-We won't?"  
"Never."  
Miku looked up at Kaito. "Forever and always?" she asked.  
He smiled, and looked into her eyes. "Always and forever." he agreed. They kissed, then.  
That promise had been broken, and it killed Miku. Especially when she heard her Alternate Master and his wife fight...She WAS their personal glass cleaner in their fights...And was abused. It killed her daily to know that that promise was now broken.

~This is interactive for what Miku should do about Kaito. Tell me what she should say or do and you might see it happen! ~


	2. Confession

She made a face of disgust as Kaito approached her. She heald up the note and waited a few seconds for Kaito to reconize it. "Thank the lord, Jesus. Excuse me for trying to be nice." Miku bitterly said, looking away. Kaito frowned. "..Whatever...I'm kinda planning something special. By the way, I'd tell you about Kaiko if I even gave half a shit about you." He turned from Miku's face, and turned back to her when she began to speak, "I have noticed Kaiko hasn't been active as of late, which has been worrying me...Can you at least tell me if she's alive...? And what are you possibly planning...?"  
Kaito shook his head and looked down. He peeked up at Miku through his royal blue waves. He stared at a wall behind Miku with fresh, red strokes of writing on it. ".. I-I'm not saying... And, by the way... On your wall it says "Cantarella"... I-... " Then, Kaito began to cry. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed loudly. "I h-hate myself..." Miku stared at Kaito in disbelief. Just why was he doing all of this? Her guard was high. "...What.? It's still my favorite Vocaloid song." She told him, not telling the full truth to the writing.

"O-Oh... I thought it... Whatever..."  
"What? Do you think I-"  
"You made it look like you still have some feelings for me...I don't know what the FUCK was wrong with me back then..."  
Miku raised an eye brow. Kaito approach her, slowly. His tears were still there, but he made no sound.  
"I-... I don't care if you don't believe me when I say this, but... I-I'm still the same Kaito you knew and loved... And I-... I fucked it all up..."  
Miku sighed as she finally asked Kaito something she had been meaning to ask him.  
"..Tell me...Why are you so different to me in private? In public, you're making it like...I don't even know..."  
"... I can act this way in public if you want me to. I don't act that way in public because I'm scared that Luka or someone would get involved..."  
"... I told Luka not to get involved anymore. I had a LONG talk with her and she agreed not to."  
"... Oh...By the way, I was planning on deleting myself for real this time."  
Miku facepalmed and shook her head, obviously annoyed with his behavior. Kaito grew annoyed from such a slight reaction from the girl he was so deeply in love with.  
"Oh, really? Facepalm? Nice. You won't be facepalming when nothing happens with 'Shion Kaito' anymore..."  
Miku then lost it. She started crying madly. She loved him and the thought of never getting to see him again killed her.  
"What am I suppose to say? Tell me what you want me to say or do! You just can't kill yourself!"  
Kaito then drew close enough to touch to Miku as he looked down at her, deeply gazing into her eyes.  
"I want to be loved by you- but that will NEVER happen again..."  
...What? Was Kaito lying? Could Miku just so easily let her guard down?  
"... But aren't I an 'emo little bitch'? 'A little cunt'? You don't know how long I sit wishing I could just hit start over. But face it, that is never an option in life..."  
"... No... Y-You aren't any of those things..."  
This was probably suicide...But Miku said it as calm as she could.  
".. I-...Don't even know what to say...I still do love you...if that's what you wanted so bad..."  
Kaito wiped off his tears and slowly reached for Miku's hand.  
" want to get back with you... But it'll never happen..."  
Miku bitterly pulled her hand away.  
"You're not going to always love me. Face it. You're just going to find someone else."  
"Fuck no. I haven't found one person so far who's even worth looking at..."  
"Really, neither have I. The relationship I'm in with Len...Isn't...ANYTHING. We both agreed really that we're just friends...But if we ever were...you'd just leave me again for someone else."  
" No I wouldn't! I fucking wouldn't!"  
Miku turned towards "Cantarella" and spoke, unable to even look at Kaito any longer.  
"You went from Len to me to Yuuma to almost Luka to Rin and now you want to go back to me...Don't you notice a pattern there?"  
".. Yeah... But I was wreckless... Len was using me as a tool, Yuuma really didn't love me, I was only trying to be with Luka because she wouldn't shut up about how she had a crush on me, and me and Rin aren't dating in real life. The only one I've been with in real life was you. And I DO see the pattern, and I want to end the pattern, but you won't let me prove to you that I have changed..."  
Miku was glad that she had turned around because she was starting to tear up, yet again.  
".. How do I know I'm not being lied to? Prove to me that your love is true."  
"Only time would prove it... If you g-gave me a chance then I would prove it to you..."  
Miku faced Kaito, yet again. She got so close to him that she could feel him breathe. Their noses nearly touched as she let out a slight breath of air from the side of her lips.  
"Okay. You have ONE CHANCE to prove you love me and can stay faithful"  
Kaito could not believe his ears. He was SURE Miku would NEVER take him back after the Hell he had put her through...He was speechless.  
"I-... A-Are you serious?"  
"Only if you are."  
"I am... But... How could we be together...? It would ruin Rin's heart... "  
"I'm worried about that, as well...Plus, if Luka saw us together...All Hell would break loose. "  
Kaito slightly chuckled.  
"Yeah it would..What if... I don't know.."  
"Meh...There really is no way, is there.."  
"I-I...Don't know..."  
Miku now was letting her guard down with Kaito, as she was beginning to regain her trust for him. She now wanted to change the subject to avoid any more awkwardness.  
"By the way...how are you feeling?"  
"Alright, As long as I'm with you... "  
Miku smiled with the same blush she always had around Kaito. She opened her arms and hugged him tight. She then whispered to him,  
"It's okay, dear. Everything will be alright."

"A-Alright... I promised you that we wouldn't end up like your parents, right?"  
Miku shivered remembering that promise. Kaito really remembered that?  
"..Y-yes... That we'd never have mistakes...Either of our parents...That everything would be just right."  
They were now so close, if either of them moved just a hair more, they'd be kissing.  
"I'm going to stay true to that promise... Now, I need to go for the night. I love you, Miku. Goodnight.~"  
"Ok . I love you, Kaito. Goodnight!"


	3. Sneaking Around

Miku and Kaito had started sneaking around to be with each other. They'd meet up secretly at night and hide away together in the gardens, forest, any where they could be alone together and not have to worry about being seen. Miku knew this was wrong and felt horrible doing this to Rin, but she just loved Kaito so much. During the day, they'd NEVER be seen together but at night...Kaito and Miku were always together.  
Today Rin, as usual was trying to make Miku jealous that she was now with Kaito. Night time was falling and it was almost time for Miku to meet up with Kaito by the hill they found about a year ago. No one else, that they knew of knew about this hill.

"Miku-Chan! I need Kaito's penis." Rin whined. Miku turned away for a second and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Rin and faked a giggle. "Oh I'm sure he'll be around for you soon, dear. Just stay safe and be careful. This time can get pretty dangerous." Miku warned as she lead Rin inside the Vocaloid Mansion. "Ahh fuck. Okay." Rin sighed. "What you're language!" Miku laughed. It amazed her how foul mouthed Rin was. It also amazed her how pedobear it was of Kaito to get with her... Just as Rin was inside, she turned to Miku.

"Why aren't you coming inside?" she asked, skeptically. Miku's cheeks flushed. Because I'm meeting up with your boyfriend. Problem? No... Bad Miku.. "I need some air. That's all. I'll be back inside later. Now go eat, you're starving...literally." Miku instructed Rin. Rin nodded and went to the kitchen as Miku ran to the hill, her heart beating fast. She finally met Kaito. She let out a breath of happiness as she hugged him and he hugged her. They finally let go and sat, hand and hand staring up at the sky.

Kaito spoke first. "I was worried you wouldn't come, my princess. " Kaito confessed, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Miku blushed and smiled slightly. "I wouldn't miss coming here with you for the world." She admitted as she slowly laid her head down on his chest.

They stood there, chatting about the world as if no one else existed.  
He stroked her long, silky, turquoise pigtails. "Miku...Do you even believe that I still truly love you?" Kaito asked, worried.  
"You said it yourself; only time will tell...Do you believe that I stil truly love you?" Miku asked.  
"I'm hoping..."  
"Well..I do...I just don't want to ruin anything...Rin really cares about you... Plus, she's emotionally unstable...That girl can break any second...I JUST got her to start eating again and she's finally getting over anorexia.."  
"I know, I know.."  
Kaito seemed just as stressed as Miku, if not, more. Just then, a loud rip was heard. Miku looked at Kaito, confused. They both, slowly looked down to the cause of such a sound.

Kaito had ripped his pants from the crotch. He blinked at it, wide eyed. Miku couldn't help but laugh. "Um...Well..I gotta go...I just ... I just fucking ripped my pants..." Kaito sheepishly said. Miku covered her mouth to hide her giggles and she nodded.

"Aww! Kai-Kai~ Well...Take care!" she chirped, sounding rather cute and sending chills down Kaito's back. Damn, was she cute...

"Same to you, my princess." He lightly kissed her cheek and stumbled off.

Miku went off in the opposite direction. She walked through the endless orange and yellow crunching leaves beneath her barefeet until she finally reached home. She swung the door open and tiptoed to the dining room to peek behind a wall at Rin. Rin was sitting at the large table with Len, eating a Slim Jim and orange juice. She smiled. "Good...She couldn't have heard.." she whispered. She turned to go, but her long blue pigtail flew behind her, making it obvious she was near. "Mikuy!" Len called, that stupid nickname Miku despised. She was starting to despise Len, too.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. She went into the dining room and sat next to Rin, faking a smile at Len. "How's it going, Mikuy?" Len asked, obnoxiously annoyingly. Miku continued to fake her smile. "Great...And you?" She asked kindly.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. Miku slowly chuckled. What had she done? Why had she gotten with Len?! She was lonely. That's why. Luka set her and Len up after the engagement was called off to make Kaito jealous. It sure as hell did.

She had no love for Len and never had and never would. She had always faked it for the short time they had been together. No "I love you"s, "Let's go on a date", nothing. None of that between them. They acted more like friends. They WERE friends. They never even acknowledged each other as lovers. Just "Len" and "Mikuy".

"Mikuy! Wouldn't Rin look good with green hair?!" Len hyperly asked.

Rin scoffed. "You wish. I'm not pulling a Gumi." she told Len as she took her last sips of orange juice. "What's wrong with Gumi-Chan?" Miku asked.

"I just don't like her hair. That's all." Rin replied.  
"I like Gumi..." Len admitted.  
Rin scoffed and smacked Len in the back of the head.  
"Miku-Chan's your girlfriend!" she exclaimed.  
Miku's cheeks went hot. Len frowned.  
"Mikuy-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Sorry...Miku! You'd look good with pink hair...Like Luka!"  
Miku now was REALLY pissed. Len ALWAYS was pointing out flaws in Miku and always trying to make Miku feel like she had to change something in order to please him. It hurt her so much, even though she didn't love him.  
"Mikuy?" Len asked, since Miku wouldn't respond. Miku clenched her fists and banged the table once, making a noise so loud, Len flinched.  
With that, Miku went upstairs to her room.  
To her surprise, Luka had already been there...Waiting...


	4. Breakup

Miku drew back, then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Luka-Chan! It's just you." she breathed. Luka stood up. "Miku I know about you and Kaito," started Luka. "Care to explain?" Miku went pale and a deep blush flooded her cheeks. How in God's name did Luka find out? Her and Kaito had been so discreet!

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.  
"Well, what are your feelings for him?"  
"Um...He's a stupid man whore and I can't believe I fell for him..."  
"DAMN STRAIGHT!"  
"Yeah...I'd never fall back into his arms...No way..."  
"Good girl. So...Are you sure there's nothing going on?"  
"Y-yeah... I have Len, too."  
"Yes. You guys are PERFECT together!"  
"Yeah...SOOOO perfect." Miku folded her arms and sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Miku-Chan...What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just don't love Len, okay?  
"WHAT?!" Luka placed her hands on Miku's shoulders.  
"Don't let that ass ruin you and Len!" Luka squealed, shaking Miku back and forth. Miku winced, then pulled out of Luka's grasp and covered her mouth. "Sssshh! Not so loud!" Miku whispered.  
Luka licked Miku's hand, causing her to draw away. "Ew!" She yelled. Luka smirked. "Miku-Chan..."  
"What?"  
"I understand you don't love Len anymore..."  
"I never did."  
"What?"  
"You know I was just lonely..."  
"...Whatever."  
"I-I just want to be friends with him...Honest."

Just then, Len walked in.  
"Mikuy? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
Len was a really nice guy, but he was so damn annoying. Miku also saw him more as a brother figure...Like Mikuo.

Miku glanced at Luka. She nodded, then left. "Ah...Yeah. I'm fine." Miku looked away, trying not to make eye contact with Len. Len came closer and heald her arm.

"Mikuy-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"...Miku...I know something's wrong."  
"No. Nothing."  
"Are you sure? Like a gay fish?"  
"Yeah. Positive."  
"Naked grandmas?"  
"...Mhm..."  
Len laughed and Miku stood silent. How much more immature could Len get?!  
"Good. Now, are you horny?" Len asked. Miku then glared at Len. Enough is enough.  
She ripped her arm away from him and turned her body away from him.  
"Gay fish?"  
"Can you seriously just shut the fuck up?"  
"Oh lord."  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry...But the naked grandma-"  
"No. Just stop."  
"Sorry, Mikuy..."  
"Oh God..."  
"What?"  
"This isn't working..."  
"What isn't?"  
Miku turned back to Len, and looked into his eyes.  
"You're a really nice guy, but I think we should just be friends.."  
"Let's go to Narni- Wait...What?"  
"We should just be friends."  
"Oh...Okay...Yeah."  
"Yeah...Um...I gotta go..."  
With that, Miku raced out of the room.  
YES! FINALLY. SHE HAD BROKEN UP WITH HIM.

She had finally done her job to stay fully faithful to Kaito, but could Kaito do the same for her?


	5. In the Clear

The next day..

It was still daytime, but Miku and Kaito were still together...So was Rin. Miku and Kaito sat far from each other, pretending not to care for one another despite the fact they both had a burning passion for each other that could not be shown in public.

Rin sat in front of a mirror and san Meltdown. Kaito smiled at the lovely soprano voice of Rin. Miku's ears went hot in jealousy. Rin soon stopped. "I'm so ugly!" She cried. Miku shook her head. "No you're not, baka!" Miku insisted. "Rin...Baby, you're perfect." Kaito assured her sweetly. It killed Miku so much to hear that. She stared at Kaito who stared at Rin who stared at her reflection.

"Nahh I'm an ugly little thing~" Rin chirped.  
"Sweetie, have you seen me?" Miku asked.

"Yes and you're beautiful."  
"Psh. No. Donkey ass looks hotter than me."  
"A guy's hairy chest looks sexier than me."  
"Turtle poo looks cuter than me."  
"Monkey balls look prettier than me."

Kaito stood up. "Stop it." He glanced at Miku. Miku nodded. Rin turned around and Kaito quickly turned his attention to her. He approached her. "Rin, if your own boyfriend says you're perfect, you are." He smiled down at her. This agony cut Miku like a knife. Did Kaito really love her? He said he changed, but he was now cheating on Rin...With the help of Miku, of course.

"Awww! Baby!" Rin ran and hugged Kaito, who returned the favor.  
Miku looked down, then back at them as they pulled apart and faced her. Miku faked a smile. "You guys are so cute." she said, her fists clenched behind her back. Kaito looked at Miku, obviously feeling horrible.  
He could tell how Miku was feeling. He had to do something, and soon.

"Well...I'll be back; I have to use the restroom." Kaito spoke.  
Rin giggled. "Okay!" she chirped.  
Kaito glanced at Miku and with his eyes, pointed to the door. Miku nodded. After about a minute, Miku stood up. "I'll be right back." she told Rin. Rin nodded. "Okay." Rin sat down and started singing once again."

Miku walked casually out to see Kaito there, waiting for her.

They walked quietly to the end of the hall into a dead end. They exchanged smiles. "Hello, my princess." Kaito greeted quietly, his usual greeting. Miku blushed, her usual blush when he'd say that. "Why hello, my sweet prince~" she replied. Kaito shook his head. "You're so beautiful...I don't know why you don't know that..." he looked directly into her eyes. Miku could tell he was not lying.  
"Okay...If you say I am then I am.."  
"You are."  
"Ha..Listen, Kaito...W-We can't keep sneaking around like this..It's not fair to Rin..."  
"...Me and Rin aren't serious...AT ALL."  
"Does she know that?"  
"I'm sure."  
"I-I can't break you guys up...I'm sorry.."  
"You're not breaking anything. We are nothing."  
"A-Are you sure?"  
"Yes...I know I've done so many horrible things to you...I beat myself up every minute about it...I messed up the most beautiful thing that's ever came to me...I hate myself so much for it...But I promise you, Miku, I'm going to make everything right...For the both of us...K 3 U..."  
"What's K 3 U?"  
"If you split up the letters, you get 'I' then the '' and 3, and 'U'. It's code Gakupo taught me.."  
"Aww. That's sweet!"  
"Like you."  
"...K 3 U."  
"K 3 U" Kaito whispered.  
"Fe&a."  
Kaito knew right away that meant, "Forever and always."  
"I-..." Kaito was speechless. His eyes went watery, as they often did for Miku. "I've never been this happy.."  
"Neither have I."  
They hugged. Pulling apart, Miku spoke.  
"We should probably get back now..."  
"Agreed."  
With that, they both re joined Rin.  
"Kaito!" Rin ran and hugged him. Miku smiled. "Hey, Rin." she waved. Rin giggled. "Miku-Chan~"  
"Road Roller, much?" Miku asked, eager to start a conversation.  
"MAH ROAD RORRA!" Rin squealed. They all laughed. "NUUURRR. MAH ROAD RORRA. I SHALL STEAL YOR ROAD RORRA, WIN!" Miku chuckled.  
"COWWECT WOR ENGRISH!"  
"MAI ENGRISH ISH PEWFEC."  
They went on like that for a few minutes. Rin tugged Miku's pigtail, causing her to make a loud squeak.  
"NU." Rin yelled, followed by a loud laugh. Miku heald her head and fainly laughed.  
"Kaito! I'm horny!" Rin said, seductively. Kaito had a slight, barely noticable blush. He sighed.  
"Rin...You know this isn't anything serious, right?" Kaito asked, rather suddenly.  
Rin nodded. "It's just a little dating." she replied. Miku's eyes widened.  
Kaito stood in front of Rin, facing Miku and Rin had her back to Miku. Miku looked at Kaito, confused. Kaito gave her the you'll-see-what-I'm-doing face and lovingly smiled back down to Rin.  
"Ok...I didn't want you to get sad, because there's this other girl..."  
"Nah. I don't get sad easily. Well, I do, but not for stuff like that. I really don't care."  
Kaito smiled and kissed Rin's forehead. "Glad to know, love."

Later that night, Kaito and Miku met up as usual. They sat behind a large rose bush in the garden.

"Looks like we're in the clear, baby." Kaito smiled.  
Miku nodded.  
"Isn't that great?" Kaito excitedly asked.  
Miku smiled. "I-It is!~"  
Kaito wrapped his arms around Miku and hugged her lovingly.  
He turned to her. "There's something I want to ask you, but I..." Kaito blushed, and looked off.  
Miku gently caressed his face. "You can ask me anything, dear." Miku told Kaito. Kaito's blush deepened. Out of his pocket, he pulled out something...  
Miku threw her hands to her mouth gasped at what she saw Kaito take out of his pocket...


	6. The Engagement

"Do you...Do you still remember this? Kaito asked.  
It was the engagement ring he gave Miku when they were engaged. It was brilliant with two white stones with a sapphire one in the middle and diamonds all around the band. Miku blushed as deep as Kaito...Maybe a little more.

"Y-Yes..." she stuttered in reply. After a huge fight after they broke up, Miku threw the ring at Kaito and ran away crying. That flash back played back in her head, sending chills down her spine.

Kaito got down on one knee. What? What was he doing? "Will you still...M-marry me, Miku?" he asked with tears in his eyes as blue as the sapphire. Miku felt her heart stop. Her throat was in a knot and her eyes filled with tears. She nodded. "Y-Yes...But how?" she asked, curiously. Kaito smiled. "You'll see, my princess." he replied. He slipped the ring onto her finger.  
With that, he took her by the hand and ran to the center of the Vocaloid mansion, in front of all of the Vocaloids. They all looked at each other, obviously confused. Whispers were heard back and forth between them in question as they slowly silenced. Rin came out of the crowd and approached Kaito. She looked down at Kaito and Miku's hands entwined with the engagement ring from their first engagement. Her big blue eyes widened as she stared up at Kaito in disbelief.  
"K-Kaito..."  
"Rin...You're a really sweet girl...I love you... However, I've come to see you much more as a sister...I always saw you as a sister. Remember? I was big brother Kaito? I think we should go back to that. I hope you find someone who will truly love you. Me? I made a promise to a girl that I need to keep...I'll love you forever, little sis." Kaito said, soothingly. Rin's eyes filled up with tears as she nodded and walked off.  
"Rin?" Kaito asked.  
"Fuck...I understand..." she sighed.  
The Vocaloids all congratulated Miku and Kaito's new re-engagement. Miku tore through the crowd and brought Kaito to her room.  
She closed and locked the door, just wanting to be alone with Kaito.  
Miku teared up again, ran to him and kissed him passionately.  
Kaito wrapped his left arm around Miku's waist, and began to kiss back passionately with his right hand stroking the back of Miku's head, gently stroking her long blue locks.  
The tears finally fell from Miku's eyes. Kaito blushed as he gently started to lick Miku's lower lip. Miku's blush deepened as she twirled the hairs on the back of his head around her finger, lifting her head up to Kaito more to give him a better reach. This was their first kiss since Miku's suicide.

"Mnn...~" Kaito moaned slightly. He softly slif his tongue into Miku's mouth and Miku right away allowed entrance. Kaito licked Miku's tongue lovingly while putting deep emotion into the kiss. He moved his right hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

Miku heald Kaito's wrist and gently licked his tongue. After a few minutes, Kaito pulled back.

"Maybe we should save this until our honeymoon, love." Kaito suggested. Miku nodded.  
"By the way...I know it's really sudden, but can we get married on the 1st? I have my reasons...I want to start off the new year, married to a beautiful woman, and throw away the terrible person I used to be. I want to start over with a clean slate... "  
Kaito asked.  
Miku smiled. The 1st was January 1st of 2013, 2 days away.  
"Sure! I love that! I love you..."  
"I love you, too."  
"It's pretty late...We should get to bed..."  
"Yeah...You're probably right..."  
"Kaito?"  
"Yes, my princess?"  
"Will you sleep with me tonight?"  
"Of course, love."  
"I mean in our old room we had..."  
"Sure~"

The two lovers, hand and hand walked to their old room they shared before the break up. It was for the most part empty. Miku had often secretly visted this room often and wept deeply laying down in the bed they had shared...Kaito had done the same in the past.

They burrowed under the covers and snuggled tightly. They laid together in their old position they always had;  
Miku's head directly on Kaito's chest, able to hear his beating heart, Kaito's right arm around Miku, stroking her hair, and Miku's legs bended and arched, overlapping Kaito's.  
Before they could fall asleep, Miku whispered to Kaito, "Forever and always?"  
Kaito, in reply whispered, "Always and forever."


End file.
